


That's Not How You Log Evidence

by FoxyMouse



Category: Tumblr Ambidex Games
Genre: Delta Game, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Roleplay, police kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyMouse/pseuds/FoxyMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janis is insistent on some attention at work and coerces Lawson into logging some evidence with her from their case last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You Log Evidence

"Red we’re gonna get caught!" Gray hissed as she drug him into the evidence locker room with an evil little smile.

"Oh come on Lawson,” her smile grew when he gave her ‘the look’ for making a pun out of his name yet again, “what are they going to do, fire us?”

"Yes!" he lowered his voice when she shushed him, "Yes they will fire us! This is entirely unprofessional wh- what are you doing-" his breath caught in his throat as she pressed him back up against one of the shelves, her body molding itself against his as her hand slid down and cupped itself around his crotch.

Her jacket hid from view what dirty, nasty and clever things her hands were doing to him thankfully- no- not thankfully- yes thankfully this could be grounds for being fired on the-

"Fuck it-" Gray put his leg between hers and forced her backwards until her back was now the one up against the evidence shelves. Her surprised little gasp bled into a moan as he sought out that one special spot just at the hollow of her neck, which stopped short as she registered the ‘c-c-c-c-click’ of the handcuffs coming into place around her wrist.

The look of surprise on her face was even more worth it as Lawson stood over her, his smile turned just as devilish as the one she gave him earlier. She looked so beautiful with her eyes trying to focus through the haze of pleasure left over from his attention to her neck, that little blush creeping down her cheeks towards her neck, and her full lips open as her chest rose with the little intake of breath.

Confusion clouded her eyes for just a moment as he whispered to her, “You’ve been a very bad girl…” a thumb brushing along her lower lip as he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes so she could catch his own hungered expression. 

Janis didn’t even need to refocus herself to know where this going, “I’d do anything to not go to jail Officer Gray,” she cooed as her free hand fiddled with his tie and suggestively slid down until she could grab his belt and tug him just a little closer - not close enough as far as his growing hard on was concerned.

He swallowed and cleared his throat, just barely keeping himself from crashing his lips down on top of hers. “Maybe if there were some evidence in your favor…” he whispered, running his hand up the thigh of the leg that snaked itself around his waist.

"Yes?" she gasped, her own hungry gaze returning with a little whimper as he rubbed the inside of her thigh, slowly maneuvering his thumb to edge up her pencil skirt. The material slid silently up her leg, granting Gray ample room to slide her panties to the side and run his digit between her cleft teasingly. "Mm!" she panted and looked down at what he was doing, captured by the sight of his finger sliding inside of her. 

He licked at her neck, softly biting the lobe before exhaling slowly to whisper, “So you like this huh?” When she moved her head to nod he held her still, maneuvering her so she tilted her neck up towards him while his fingers teased and ran themselves around the inside of her labia, sliding around her juices and exposing her to the cold air. “I’m going to need you to be quiet. Can you do that for me?” he kissed at her neck reverently while his hand slid down to untie her baton from her waistcoat.

Janis shivered and took in a sharp breath, “Y-yes sir,” doing her best to bite back a whimper when his thumb brushed around her clit, teasing the hood lightly.

Gray slid the baton into his grasp and moved it up her body, pressing it over her breasts to roll over the hardened nipples straining against her bra until the baton was cradled just under her ear, gently tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. “I’m not so sure you can,” he whispered and started to withdraw his thumb away from the grasp of her lips.

"N-no. No master, I can be quiet." she pleaded, squeezing him tighter towards her with her calf.

"What did you call me?" he groaned in pleasure at the slip, steeling himself so that he didn’t rub his straining erection against her quim.

"M-master," she repeated quizzically, unsure if she should continue.

The angle at which he had her head tilted increased as he leaned in with a whisper, “It’s just Gray to you…” and his lips pressed down onto hers seductively. The kiss was slow and lingering, drawing her back in again and again, each time growing a little in its urgency as Gray fumbled with his belt one-handed; Janis attempted to help but ended up impeding him a little in her need to have him closer to her. 

She whimpered and squirmed, “Gray-” she gasped and bucked towards him when his erection sprung forth and brushed against her thigh.

He quieted her as he fought back his own urge to moan at the sudden contact, “Shhh, we have to be quiet kitten…”

Janis nodded and looked up at him, cheeks flushed and breathing quick in her arousal. He kept the baton tilting her head up so he could look down into her eyes as she hiked her up his waist a little to put her at the proper angle to slide inside of her warm, wet cleft. He barely quieted himself by pressing his lips down to hers, panting heavily as he started up a slow rhythm.

As he pumped himself into her Janis ground her hips downward when she could, giving her clit a more attention from where it was already being rubbed against his pelvis. Something pooled in the back of his throat and Gray buried his guttural growl into her ear, picking up his speed now that Janis was at a comfortable angle.

With one hand down on her thigh, and Janis’s hand buried in his hair, tugging on it when he thrust forward into her, Gray was almost primal. Being able to see her like this, reacting like this to him, was addicting. She was doing her best to be silent, letting out little huffs of air instead of noise, and biting down on her lip when she was having trouble - which Gray was more than inclined to create himself as he put an extra little upward tilt to his thrusts to do his best to grind her clitoris harder against him. The reactions that caused in her were stunning, her eyes glazing over and her breasts heaving as he slammed into her again and again.

As the familiar slow heat built in his gut Gray put his hand further up her thigh and rubbed her clit with his thumb, massaging it furiously until her body spasmed around him and she let out a guttural shriek, unable to be quiet any longer. This new noise surprised Gray, leaving him gasping as his orgasm tore through him without further prompting as she began to come down from her own high.

They were left a spent and panting mess, desperately trying to come back to their bodies after that spectacular experience. Gray let the baton slip and Janis’s head fell forward onto his shoulder. She kissed her way over to his neck and began to suck there, whimpering and moaning greedily as she shook from her orgasm. Gray returned the attention, focusing himself on her sensitive spot until she was bucking against him, a panting and gasping mess that only wanted him to be closer, closer, y-yes please!

Without warning Gray pulled back away from her neck, smiling like a cat with a mouse as he whispered, “Now what did I say about being quiet?” Janis groaned in frustration and slumped back against the shelving unit. He chuckled and softly kissed her lips, “It’s okay I’ll just interrogate you in bed tonight…”

"With the silk?" she gasped hopefully.

Gray growled, “The silk is for good girls. No, no silk for you, but maybe if you’re good I’ll use the feather instead of the crop.” Janis stared at him, eyes wide and pupils blown as he undid the handcuffs and helped her straighten herself up, as well as pull himself back in his pants. “Right now we have work to do,” he nodded towards the exit of the locker and Janis couldn’t help but huff, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she went before him. This was fine with Gray as it gave him the opportunity to watch the small uplift in her step that lifted her butt just how he liked when she was frustrated.


End file.
